Triumvirat
by Seanemon
Summary: 21st century an the evil-not so evil trio get engaged in military life. Back to the bottom of te chain, Shen Tai-lung and Kai will need all their resources to climb the stairs to success. Will they find their way to power, or will their differences drawn them back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is my first fanfiction, lot of ideas in process, but i wan to say that whatever you see in there, that have no relation whatsoever to others fanfictions besides being a kfp fanfiction.**

 **I DON'T OWN KFP**

* * *

 _WHAT IT IS_

The place was quite lively around this time of the day... The sun was starting to lower, giving some shade along the western walls of the complex and multiples hangars where a large variety of aircrafts were stationed and in maintenance, judging by the few technicians petting a jet from one of the half open hangar doors. A pig seemed to be quite passionate while fixing the engine, covered in grease. A flash cached his attention; a goose weld pieces of the cover, the damaged one on the floor. The pig seemed to yell something at the welding goose, which waved a thumbs up before returning to his task. A thoughtful figure stood in front of the opening.

" _Even if some of us can fly, they needed to invent this THING..._ " Sighed the figure in thought.

He shaked his head to remember himself why he was here... It hardly has been few minutes since he entered these grounds. Some dollys carrying pieces were passing by from time to time, pilots were training over the military zone, others were still grounded, technicians explaining few things that couldn't be in the simulation room, revising as well the state of the planes.

On the right, there were a handful containers being unloaded in the warehouse. A boar lost his balance, dropping two heavy boxes, crashing open the one he was carrying on his shoulder. A load of guns clanked on the floor, drawing the eyes of his coworkers on him. A goat who seemed to be his superior came out of the open double door with a furious grin.

"Private Xiao, i suggest that you clean your mess and fast, if you don't want to be on peeling duty tonight!" Almost yelled the goat. Before disappearing through the door, she turned and said "And next time, think twice before trying to take more than you can..."

" _Some people REALLY need to stress down..._ " despised mentally our 'hero', even if he didn't calls himself like that, pursuing his walk through the base.

He walked in the walkway in the end of the runway, he heard a loud whirring. Suddenly a shadow surprised him, surrounding him. Our friend crouched, panickly looking around when he sees the origin of this event. One of the jets landed before him, few yards away, closely missed the end runway lights. He gets up slowly, trying to slow his racing heart. That was the first time he was so close of an aircraft, let alone the only thing making a tantrum while flying. He knew that he wasn't as quiet as an owl, but still, compared to these engines, he might be as one... the thought of it make him slightly smile while a chuckle make way out of his lungs.

He dusted off his feathers, then quietly stood there, thinking on how things might've been in the past, while the jet exits the runway to park. His bright red eyes followed another aircraft entered the tarmac while he continued his walk between two end light panels, the 2nd and 3rd rows from the end of the runway by the look of it… Half-way from the other end, there is a cargo plane facing away from our man, back hatch opening wide with crew members approaching to install car ramps, while a platoon-like group of bulls and buffaloes drag heavy boxes on wheeled skids.

A strong honking suddenly surprised our winged friend, who jumped to the side of the road as he sees a jeep followed by armored vehicles and tanks. "Get out of the way!" howled a moose on the jeep, but the roaring of the vehicles masked what was said after. One of our protagonist's black feathery eyebrows rose in an incomprehension look, his beak open, mouthing a "what" that only he could hear. Rhino's heads who stands in the hatches of the tanks glares at him, some grinning, others laughing between them. Then he frowned and raised his head, stretching back his long neck, seeing the convoy heading for the cargo plane. He shook his head in astonishment that these creatures were so stupid. For himself, he valued more the intelligence. Of course, he knew how to fight, but he preferred to be smart and win without fighting. Well, like they said; " _Before the battle of the body, comes the battle of the mind_ ".

Deep in thought, he passed from the airport base to the main base. After few minutes, he saw a public bus pass on the road outside the ground limits of the base. Another bus from the line he've taken to come here. Glaring the bus slowing further, he groaned when he sees it stop at a bus stop, taking those who waited there and leaving those who unboarded.

"I should've waited for the next stop..." He said himself, closing hard his eyes, dropping his head in his right wing desperately.

Quickly regaining his composure when he heard his name, he eyed perplexly the goose who called him. Though he was racing from the entrance a little frantically while muttering under his breath exasperated, his uniform was well-kept, straight and sober, but quite different from the others. It was mostly black, but with large yellow stripes along the extremities and the sewing lines, a green belt where hanged few office tools. The overall were a camo style uniform and a hat... " _What kind of hat is that?_ " he thought.

"Well there you are!" Said the Dark gray feathered goose. "Where have you been? I awaited you for almost an hour!" He agitated his wings around him. "You were supposed to be here at the main entrance by 1300 hours!"

 **-1300h = 1:00h pm. So you'll know.-**

"I got down at the wrong stop, i found myself at the other end of this... base." Said our hero rolling his eyes, then taking a menacing tone "You really should precise it next time, Zeng!"

Zeng backed away few steps, trembling nervously at the hidden threat. Nonetheless, the goose lifted up a feathery index and said, trying to sound unimpressed without success "We... Well, check up the way next time, the maps shows where to take... the..." The phrase died in his throat as his interlocutor towered over him. He coughed then turned away slowly "We should get going, shall we?" The goose invited the new face to follow him.

They both taken an alley bordered on both sides by palm trees and generous bushes on median strip with straight mowed grass. Our protagonist let a haughty smile appear on his face as he sees a group of tree snakes and a tree frog looking intriguingly at him. Even if he was unique, he was proud of his pale feathers.

In the surrounding area, they could see garages all along on the left side of the main road, some back doors open showing maintenance and storage of the wheeled vehicles. On their right, there was nice-looking barracks. It seems to have a whole lot of those, judging by the length of the median roads between each couples of buildings. It didn't seemed to have a training ground, remarked the newly engaged bird.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Remarked Zeng when they arrived at the bottom of a rather large stairs.

"Only if i need to." Answered the interested party, cutting short the conversation, grimacing at the hill the main building was sitting on, at the end of the stoned stairs, while the goose started to sheerily climb the stairs. When they finally arrived at the top, Zeng hold the door for his 'client' who entered, eyeballing every way to see all the expositions in the hall. The hall were around a 100 feet in width and about 300 feet long, punctured by 5 pairs of orned pillars. Some expositions seemed really old, like the dull-red armor of a rhino covered of battle damages, a light green double edged sword with a carved chinese dragon, and a white porcelain vase with an army of wolves painted on it. There were restored paintings along the walls over some expositions. One seemed to catch his attention, as thought there were nothing on the supports, like another who supported a curved stick, who divided in an half circle on one end.

"Well then, i'll let you start your introduction journey. Just go on the counter and they'll tell you where to go." Greeted Zeng before walking back towards the frond door, then add over his shoulder "Oh, by the way, i'm in charge of the supplying and the animal resources, so if you need anything, my office is next to the stairs on the second floor."

Our protagonist waved as a thanks, then walked to the counter "Excuse-me..."

"May i help you?" Asked one of the bunnies who worked in the counter without raising her head from the screen.

"Yeah, i've just been walked through by Zeng..."

"New applicant?"

"Of course!"

"I'll need your name, please?" Asked the bunny, looking at the white peacock before her.

"Shen."

* * *

 **That's it for the introduction, lot of description, so i won't ask you to say when you guessed the main character right, it was meant to stay hidden to the last moment. So i hope you liked it, and be there next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

WHY IT DID

-Shen's Pov-

You know, when someone say that you will go somewhere that you don't want to, but you know that you have nothing better to do... That even if you can give a hundred reasons not to, you'll be bored at your current situation. That the only thing that could get what you longed for is there...

That's what happened to me. When my parents had enough of my life-style. When they got rid of me. Well that wasn't what they said actually, it looked more like that; for discipline. Subtle, isnt'it? That was three months ago. Like usual, i woke close to noon, in the villa my parents bought. What? Like i said, i had nothing better to do! So i drag myself to the dining hall, still sleepy. My parents were already seated, _of course_ , turning their heads when i entered the room with my night gown. I feeled the angry glare of my father and the desperate one of my mother, mixed with concern, but i didn't care. I just awoken and wanted to eat. Thus i take my seat at the other end of the table, _as always_ , just in time to greet the chef who brung the meal. We had a tomato soup as an entrance, a bit cummonery for me, but it has the merit to properly wake me. The wine glasses were filled while the dobermann butlers came with the main course. I agree that it is better to have a light meal after waking up, but i didn't mind. Especially when it's my favorite, few oysters and a full lobster, with a little cup of caviar and the bechamel sauce for more tastiness. Truly, a king's meal.

"For me at least..." I scoffed internally while taking my time eating to savor each bite.

Well, i was trying since my parents came with this subject about me in their talk.

"Why is it like that? Why is HE like that?" Said my father, a bit outraged.

My mother tried to keep him down; "Honey, please..."

"Don't you think it too? Am i not right?" He continued, ignoring the pleas of his wife.

"Please, Chaodan stop!" said my mother, embarrassed.

"What? Why should-i stop?" Shouted my father who rose up and pointed at my mother. "Isn't he your son?" Then he designated me with an open wing. "Say something instead of stop me."

The butlers took my plates as i finished, while i watched my parents arguing a little amused. A little. Then a cake came, the dobermanns putting a slice before each of us. Bless me, it was a chocolate fudge cake. I closed my eyes and took a spoonful with a satisfied face, then a serious one and decided to jump in the conversation.

"If i may, my lifestyle is not your concern and you don't need to fight over it." I said calmly, waving my spoon, before taking another spoon of my slice, half-opening my right eye.

Then my father snapped.

"Not my concern!?" He yelled. "Not my concern? Do you know how much your 'lifestyle' impact on the image of our family?" He put his wings before him, pinching air upwards. "Do you not feel the responsibilities that you..." Then he was cut by my mother.

"Chaodan, please..." She asked, touching his left upper-wing which makes him sit, then turned her eyes on me. "Shen, sweetie, your father is right..."

I dropped my spoon at this right moment, as i was about to eat another part, scattering the cake in it on the tablecloth. I was shocked. My mother never took the side of my father when it was about me. About what i do. I stayed frose in that pose, my eyes wide open as if they were about to pop out my head, as my mother continued with a soft voice. "I know you don't like it, but as your father said, you have responsibilities, and you need to keep to it if you want to run the company after your father." She sighed then turned entirely in my way to explain me better with gestures of her wings. "One day we'll be gone, and you'll need to be ready for that." I regained my composure as the butler dogs finished to clean what i dropped and took another spoonful of the cake, half-listening to my mother. "But you look like you don't want to. I know it's a heavy burden, but you need to support it in order to be successful. We make people happy, Shen. The fireworks we produce is for them."

Then i didn't want to hear this monologue anymore, so i said bluntly. "There is a better use for the factory than the fireworks that'll make more money" I bite a spoonful of cake then add to bait my father "and reputation."

But that didn't seem to work, because he scoffed: "Oh, and how would you have something? You sleep 'till noon!"

"That's because i played last night." I countered.

"You mean EVERY night!" Shouted my father, getting up again.

"Honey, sit and calm down." Asked my mother once again. She sighed and resumed "Look, i won't force you, but you better do something of your life, get out more, socializing with people, make friends."

"Mother, i HAVE friends."

"You haven't seen him since high school."

"Right." I thought, rolling my eyes, then frowned with a meprising look and said, "And how would you know? You're not even there when i play." Pointing accusingly at both my parents.

"And how come did we never heard that he came to play with you?" Asked harshly my father, in place of his wife, who nodded accordingly.

I pinched the top of my beak, exasperated. "Father, those are video games. With internet, i can play with him even if he's at home." Then i opened my wings as to demonstrate something big and said with a mocking grin, "Welcome to the 21st century, OLD MAN! You need to accustomate to this era, either you'll be obsolete."

Then my father would've jumped at me if not for my mother. "Don't be disrespectful of your parents, boy! You need to remember who put you there, kid!" He yelled. He could've yelled for all i cared, i had finished eating, and quit the dining hall. My father then turned at my mother, stunned. "Can you believe him? He just walked away! He didn't even care what we told him!"

Later, the same day, i feeled like experimenting, so i got to the lab at the factory and started mixing different components. I put aside the mixture i just made along the others i made, even if they were pretty with their variety of colors and textures, i wasn't satisfied of the result. What i didn't expect, is that my latest product fell on the others like dominoes, surprising me as i bumped a cup of iron pieces, who fell on the floor where the powder scattered everywhere, making sparks that ignited the powder. I couldn't hold back a gasp and jumped at the door just in time to not injure myself too much from the explosion.

Explosion that make the factory shake as i was projected on the wall. Fortunately, i wasn't on the direct path of the fire wave. I was rather dizzy, but i still could stand to see that the wall with the door got ripped off, the other walls being smashed-in. I thanked the door that fell on me in the explosion, leaving me only with bruises and few burn marks. Then i sees part of my cherished train feathers burned. Panicked, i tried to take it in my wings, but a burning pain make me cry. Then i realised that i couldn't get up. Well, only from one leg, the other being broken, a wing wounded and blood flowed in my left eye, which i got close. I couldn't see it, but i might have a wound on my head, but i didn't feel it. Then the dizziness came back, and i fell in the medic's arms, either it would've been more painful on the ground. I've seen my parents run towards me with worried looks, which i found odd, followed close by some employees of the factory. I babbled something i didn't understand, then the world started to spin and everything went black. Plain full black. Nothing. Can't even see my beak.

It stayed like this few minutes, then i feeled my talon contract once, then i groaned. I heard a faint noise, which grew stronger each time it came. I mustered all my strength to open my eyes, which do only a little. My vision was blurry, but still i could distinguish three figures beside my bed. Guess it's the medics. But then i recognized the voice who came to me since i 'woke' so to speak. "Mother?" I tried to say, but what came out was more like a grunt. Then i sees my parents beside each other, _obviously crying_ , and... that's not our factory medic. More like a doctor. At that moment, my mind boosted from the sleep-state, rationalizing what i was seeing through my half-open eyes. I slowly turned my head, looking at my left, through the windows, where we could see trees and the river in the distance.

Then i noticed the wolf at my left. "Huh, so you're here too, Jian" I thought. Analyzing my surroundings, i pointed weakly before me and managed to whisper; "This... *breathe* this isn't the factory infirmary."

My my mother took my right wing in both hers, took it to her and sobbed. Jian kneeled with a hand on my shoulder and said softly "It's the Shin-ya hospital." Gears started to turn in my head. If they got me to the hospital from the factory, then... "I wasn't asleep only few minutes..." I realized. My father, who was comforting my mother, lifted his head and answered; "It has been two months..." He seemed sad, but he obviously was trying not to cry. After a short time, i said "I see..." My body catching up to my mind, i sit and sighed. "So much for taking part of the business."

Then my mother rose her head, eyes full of tears, losing her temper for the first time since i was a cub. "Shen, how come are you so calm? You could have died!"

I took a harsh face, then said. "Yeah, i wouldn't be here if someone didn't move my results plate and put a cup of useless pieces of metal there."

My father rose and came close and declare; "Son, i am disappointed. You are responsible for your mistakes, and thus you blame others for it."

"Father, don't do this again." I rolled my eyes

"Then i won't say anything, i'll do something instead." I don't like where this is going. "I'll enlist you in the army, then it is up to you to make something to be proud of..."

And then, this leading to that, a month later, completely healed, i found myself at the bottom of the stairs, in the army.


End file.
